1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflex-type screen. More particularly, the invention relates to the reflex-type screen for reflecting light, which is projected obliquely from a projector, to a front of the reflex-type screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, there is a demand to display an image to a viewer who is located in front of a screen by projecting an image light obliquely to a reflex-type screen at a short distance from the reflex-type screen. When a generally-used white mat screen is applied to such a usage mentioned above, almost of the image light projected from a short focal length projector 21 is reflected to an exterior of the viewer's location, so that it is impossible to provide a uniform and bright image toward the viewer who is in front of the reflex-type screen 22.
As a reflex-type screen to overcome the above drawbacks, hologram type reflex-type screens are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-347297 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-241888 and each of these hologram type reflex-type screens uses a hologram element at the reflecting surface to diffuse and diffract the projected image light toward the viewer.
However, the hologram element used in the reflex-type screen holographic screen includes chromatic dispersion. Therefore, when an image light having a particular wavelength range (e.g., the image light from a projector) is projected, the color shift around the screen can occur because of the chromatic dispersion of the hologram element.
Moreover, the hologram element is manufactured by a so-called light exposure method, and in this case, hologram information is recorded on a photosensitive resin by an exposure process. As long as the exposure method is used, it is difficult to increase the screen size because of a restriction on a manufacturing method. In addition, in order to obtain different view angle properties between the vertical direction and the horizontal direction, a multiple light exposure is needed, which makes the manufacturing process more complex.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reflex-type screen, which has both a high contrast property and a fine view angle property, of which luminance distribution is uniform, and which is easily manufactured as a big size screen.